Becoming a Weasley
by Americangirl
Summary: Draco's nightmares reveal that Lord Voldemort has some special plans in store for him. After turning to Snape, he is whisked away to a hideout for the summer. Unfortunately, the hideout is the Burrow w/ those Muggle loving Weasleys! (D/G) Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Becoming a Weasley

Author: Animagus03(Yahoo groups)/ Americangirl (Fanfiction.net)

Rating: Hmm…PG for now.

Summary: Lord Voldemort has a special plan in store for Draco Malfoy. But is Draco ready to become Voldemort's willing servant? He decides to ask Prof. Snape for advice and finds himself being whisked away to a safe hideout from  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named- unfortunately his hideout happens to be the Burrow with those Muggle loving Weasleys! What's a Malfoy to do? (D/G). This is post OoTP. Draco's in his sixth year, and Ginny's in her fifth!

A/N: I don't know if this has been done before or not but I thought it would be fun. I hope you like it and sorry if there are many fics about this already! I just had to give it a go!

Chapter 1

            Draco had been having the nightmares for two agonizing weeks. Every time he shut his eyes- he saw it. The bloodshed, the pain, the horrible screams and worst of all –himself-smiling at the carnage. Sure, he was known to be mean- heartless even. Sometimes he could be cold, and ruthless. But he had never imagined himself to be demented and evil. But in his dreams he was just that. It went beyond his childish remarks and pranks, and crossed over to psychotic. Draco did not want to be psychotic- he did not want to be the man he saw in his dreams-that man reminded him of his father. 

            "Hey, there's Potty, the Mudblood, and the Weasels!" Goyle, his long time companion laughed in is ear.

"Let's go mess with them," Pansy smirked.

But Draco only shrugged, continuing to stir his porridge with out taking a bite of it.

"So go already if you want," he snapped. He had more important things to do then think about clever ways to annoy the Dream Team.

"Well, it's no fun if you aren't going to come!" Pansy sulked, returning to her plate of food.

God I hate them, Draco thought. Sometimes you get stuck with the worst people for friends.

Draco turned his attention to the Professors eating breakfast at the front of the Great Hall. He surveyed them with mild interest. He hated so many of them. They were worthless, stupid gits with little academic talent. But then his eyes rested on his Potions Teacher. His favorite. He was as cruel, and dark as Draco fancied himself to be. He was a model of disdain and his insults of Potter and his group could only be topped by Draco himself.

Yes. Snape. Of course.  Draco's mind raced. Snape was the only person he cold trust in all of Hogwarts. The only person worthy enough to hear about his many nightmares.  He smiled as heard the bell ring through out school. He had Potions class first, and afterwards he would ask Professor Snape if he could have a word with him. 

            Draco jumped from his seat, leaving his friends to call after him. But he didn't wait for them. He wanted to get to class quickly. He would feel better once he was seated there, waiting for Snape to begin class. As he ran from the Great Hall, he felt someone push him hard from behind. 

"Oh, excuse me," Ginny Weasley said apologetically.

Draco sneered at her but said nothing. 

"What?," she asked. Almost looking hurt, "no witty comment about my family today?"

Draco sighed. He really didn't have time for this right now.

"Fine," he breathed "shouldn't you be out milking your mother right now? She is a dreadful cow!" 

He knew it wasn't his best, but he was in hurry! What did the youngest Weasley want from him? He stared at her for a moment before returning to his original task: trying to get to Potions class. He hurriedly pushed his way through the swarm of people flocking out of breakfast and into the hallways. He was moving so quickly that he never heard Ginny's clever comment comparing his father to a pile of dung.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            No class had ever seemed so long to Draco. Each minute seemed to pass by at  an increasingly slower pace. His mind could not concentrate on the Potion they were making and so it was an awful orange color instead of the vibrant red it was suppose to be. But he didn't care. He could afford to fail one potion. He was after all, the best student in his year in potions—not counting that horrible Mudblood Granger. 

            Finally class ended and everyone filed out of the dark classroom, leaving Draco alone with Professor Snape. He quietly approached the professor as he sat marking papers at his desk. 

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. But might I have a word with you?" Draco asked in an unusually polite tone.

Snape snapped his head up and looked curiously at the boy in front of him.

"Of course  Mr. Malfoy." He said getting up and closing the door to the room.

Draco sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that he was finally about to tell someone  about his nightmares.

"It's my dreams."

Snape only nodded.

"I've been having these bad dreams for a few weeks now. I mean, their not exactly dreams. Nightmares, really…" Draco trailed off. He hated sounding so pathetic. He knew he sounded like that worthless Potter did whenever he ran to Dumbledore about every silly thing.

"What do you see in these dreams?" Snape asked, showing no expression on his face.

"Oh-just things. You know-death. A lot of death and blood and pain…" Draco could have gone on for hours.

"And who is causing all of this death and pain?"

How had Snape known to ask that question? Malfoy wondered.

"Me sir."

The silence surrounding them was deafening. Draco prayed that Snape would say something- Anything. 

"I see. And how does that make you feel?"

"How do you think? It makes me feel awful! You probably think I would love it, don't you? But I don't!  I never thought I would be able to murder someone. And then there I am –in my dream-laughing as I kill hundreds of people!" Draco stopped himself and realized for the first time that he was now screaming at his favorite teacher. How had that happened? He wondered as he tried to calm himself down.

"Good." 

"Good?" Malfoy could not believe his ears. What could Snape possibly find good about his dreams?

"If it means what I think it does-then yes-it's good that it repulses you. Of course, you'll have to go into hiding at the end of the school term…" Snape was lost in his own thoughts.

Hiding? The school year had only two weeks left and then he would have to hide? Why?

"What is going on? What does my dream mean?"

Snape stopped muttering plans to himself and looked deep into Draco's gray eyes.

"It means that Lord Voldemort wants you to serve him. It means that he wants you to kill for him. But it also means that you don't have it in you to become a Death Eater."

Draco was shocked at his words. It was his fate to become a Death Eater, wasn't it? He had always assumed that he didn't have a choice. 

"I'll go and speak to Professor Dumbledore about where you will be hiding out for the summer. I'll contact you as soon as I know." Snape said ushering Draco out into the hall way.

Draco nodded--still numb to the revelation. If he wasn't cruel enough to be a Death Eater and not kind enough to be on the good side—where did he belong?

Please be kind and review. Oh, and this is my first H.P. fic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Also-sorry about the funky spacing in the last chapter. FF.Net always messes with my spaces and they come out either too far apart or too close. I hope this is a little better. **Fixed my Lucious/Lucius spelling error. Sorry about that**(grins sheepishly)  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter. But I'm sure you could figure out that I am not J.K. Rowling and that I don't own Harry Potter. I am just another poor fan with a story idea or two.  
  
Becoming a Weasley  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco was more then a little confused. Hadn't he been the one having the nightmares? Wasn't it his life that was about to drastically change? So why was everyone but him in on the plans for his summer relocation?  
  
He packed quietly in his dorm room. He was suppose to finish gathering his things while the other Slytherians were down in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Then when they left for class, he would sneak out to Dumbledore's office. But other than that he was clueless.  
  
Draco thought about the past week. He was told by Professor Snape to act normal and to speak to no one about his summer plans. He was supposed to pretend to have detention with Professor McGonagall at night, but in reality he spent his evenings taking exams in Snape's office. Dumbledore had thought that it would be wiser if he left school a week early. That way his damn father would be further thrown off his track  
  
"This is so strange, " Draco mumbled as he shoved green robes into an expensive leather bag with his initials embodied on it.  
  
He would never again to return to the huge mansion of his birth. If he fled his destiny now, there would be no turning back. Dumbledore had made this clear to him. He would spend his summer hiding, and then would return to school under the watchful eyes of all of the faculty members. Although they swore that he would be safe inside the school's walls, he knew there was no guarantee. Had he learned nothing from his six years as one of Harry Potter's classmates?  
  
But then what? Draco thought. He would graduate next year, with out a home to return to or a career path. He knew that he didn't want to be a Death Eater but he had no idea what he did want to be-besides fabulously wealthy.  
  
He heard the bell sound signaling the end of breakfast. This is it , He thought as he lifted his bag from his bed. Dumbledore had said to pack light-something Draco wasn't use to. He looked around his empty room and felt like crying. He was lost and he wasn't sure where he was going. Pull yourself together- You Are a MALFOY! He silently scolded. But as he replayed the words over in his mind, he realized how untrue they were. He was no longer a Malfoy. A Malfoy wouldn't be plotting with Dumbledore on how to avoid becoming one of Lord Voldemort's faithful followers. A Malfoy would be willing to follow the Dark Lord for the glory of ridding the wizarding word of filthy mudbloods.  
  
"Oh, well. I never really thought being a Malfoy was all that great," Draco lied to himself. In reality, he had loved the wealth and all that came with it. He had loved holding his head up higher then everyone else's, knowing that he was better then all of them. Of course, being a Malfoy meant living with Lucius and that had been no picnic. The beatings, the screaming, and all of the pressure placed upon him by his horrific father made him cringe. Suddenly, he felt less sad about freeing himself from his surname  
  
Where ever I'm going it will be better then Malfoy Manor, Draco reflected, if only because Lucius will not be there.  
  
****-------------------------------------------****------------------------- -----------------------***  
Ginny Weasley had no idea why she had been instructed to take her O.W.L. exams a week early. She only knew that every night, professor Dumbledore sent for her and secretly administered the tests in his office. After each grueling session, he would tell her to remain silent about the event. She couldn't even breathe a word of it to Ron, Hermione, or Harry. The weight of her secret was killing her. But it would all end tonight.  
  
Ginny quickly ran the length of the hallway leading to Dumbledore's office. She hadn't expected his note to come. She was done with her O.W.L.s after all, and she had convinced herself that the Headmaster would never tell her the truth about their secret testing sessions. But that morning, a brown school owl had dropped the note in front of her.  
  
"Whose that from?"" Harry had asked, his green eyes staring intently at her. It figures that the one time he notices me, I have to lie. Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, it's just a reminder from Dumbledore about the O.W.Ls testing schedule"  
  
Luckily, Harry was to busy with his ham and eggs to notice that no other fifth had received such a note.  
  
"Slow down Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall's voice called from behind her.  
  
"I am sorry, Professor. I was just in a hurry to see Professor Dumbledore." Ginny explained.  
  
"As am I. But we still must keep our wits about us."  
  
Why is she here? Ginny wondered as she walked behind Professor McGonagall and into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I am so glad you two have arrived, " Dumbledore cheerily announced to them, gesturing Ginny to take a seat. Suddenly, Ginny became very aware of a second presence in the room- turning-she caught sight of a sliver head boy leaning casually against a wall on the far side of the room.  
  
"Malfoy." Ginny breathed. Her mind was racing. What did she and Malfoy have in common?  
  
Suddenly, Professor Snape arrived and the three teachers huddled in a corner talking in hushed tones.  
  
"You'd think they'd at least talk about us when we're not in the room," Draco snapped.  
  
Ginny smiled despite herself.. Leave it to Draco to stand up to the three most intimidating teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
"You are quite right young Malfoy, " Dumbledore began, "it is time to bring you and Miss Weasley up to speed."  
  
Draco and Ginny nodded in anticipation.  
  
"Draco, your summer destination has finally been decided," Snape interjected.  
  
"What? With her?" Draco screamed pointing a pale finger in Ginny's direction.  
  
"I'm confused. What do you mean?"  
  
Draco sighed in exasperation. "He means that since I have decided not to receive the Dark Mark and become one of Voldemort's servants-I need a place to crash and hide from all of those pesky death eaters."  
  
"But.what do I have to with." Slowly Ginny's mind began to catch up with her mouth, "Is he going to live with me?"  
  
Dumbledore tried to smile reassuringly.  
  
"It's all been decided. Your parents are very happy to assist in this project. Your brothers Bill and Charlie are also returning to the Burrow for safety reasons. In addition ,a member of the Order will be on guard at all times. It's the last place Lucius will look."  
  
" Yeah, he knows how much I despise Weasels," Draco agreed, shooting a cold look in Ginny's direction.  
  
"I don't exactly love ferrets either."  
  
"Now-Now children. You are both going to have to learn to get over petty differences. We are all on the same side." Professor McGonagall interrupted.  
  
"It could have been worse, " Snape whispered beside Draco , "it could have been with Potter."  
  
The two shared a small laugh before Professor Dumbledore continued explaning.  
  
"I allowed Ginny to take her O.W.L.S early because I think it would be best if she accompanied you to the Burrow. She can help you get situated before Ron, Bill and Charlie arrive next week. I believe her absence will go unnoticed by the Slytherians."  
  
Ginny tired to quickly hide the hurt that Dumbledore's last comment had caused. She was nothing at Hogwarst. A whole House wouldn't even notice that she was missing.  
  
"And where will you tell them I have gone?" Draco asked  
  
"You have been asked to represent Hogwarts in an Intenational Potions Contest given at Beauxbatons. I will even forward a letter to your father. The Headmistress of the school has agreed to continue the lie for a week. Then your absence will be on my hands."  
  
Ginny felt Professor McGonagall's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You must go pack while your house is at class. I will talk to Harry , Hemrione and Ron privately tonight."  
  
Ginny turned to her. "Is this all real?"  
  
"Yes, dear. You and Draco will leave at midnight. I will personally escort you."  
  
"And so will I. Remember to bring your brooms." Snape hissed at Ginny.  
  
"We're flying to the Burrow?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It's the safest way."  
  
Draco tried to hide his smile. Maybe there was one up side to this trip, he thought, unaware that the beautiful red head was now starring at him curiously and wondering why the usually sneering Malfoy was actually grinning. 


End file.
